


I Heard Your Heart Beating

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's relationship with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Your Heart Beating

Ruby misses Honorata so much it burns, some days. Other days it's Adallasia she longs for. Others, Clara; others, Lucia. Never the man whose name she has forgotten, who fathered Lucia and Adallasia and Clara on Beatrisia. Why would she wish for the return of a brain-damaged imbecile who left her to do all the work around the household even before his injury?

How Ruby treats Sam depends on how he's acting. Sometimes she can behave as though he's Lucia, a partner in her work. Sometimes as though he's Clara, needing guidance and careful instruction. Sometimes as though he's Honorata, to be seduced. And sometimes as though he's a brain-damaged imbecile. How a man so smart can be so _stupid_...of course, that was true of her husband before his injury, as well.

Ruby finds herself treating Sam more and more like Honorata or Lucia and less and less like Clara or that man. It's like a lightning bolt, the day she realizes she's gone and fallen for Sam the way she did for Honorata.

Unfortunately, Sam is still _behaving_ like Beatrisia's late unlamented husband. Which is to say, dumb as a box of rocks. So Ruby keeps him in the darkness with her.

Until it's too late for anything she says to matter. The look of betrayal in his eyes—it flays her. Can't he see that she loves him? That she stopped doing all this for her own selfish desires and started doing it all for love of him?

She dies too shocked that he'd turn on her to even try to fight back.


End file.
